Last Aeducan Heir
by Oso el Peligroso
Summary: Duran Aeducan has defeated the archdemon, but is now at a loss of what to do with his life. He now spends his days and fortune hanging around Denerim's most infamous bar the Pearl. One Shot M/M


**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot, pretty much everything else belongs to Bioware and EA, I write this not for profit only to share with my peers.**

**Lastly it is a story about a male/male relationship and does have some explicit content [actually the original story was extremely explicit in some areas and I had to really go through it and edit it] regarding male/male relations. So if you don't like then do not read.**

**Last Aeducan Heir**

Letting out a harsh bellow of a sigh, the frosty ale before him looked unappealing. Ever since he had helped put an end to the blight that threatened to devour Ferelden Duran was in a constant state of depression feeling lost, alone, and purposeless. After the ceremonies and inaugurations Duran was left with nothing do, not that he cared much for the celebrations but they were distractions. After everything quieted down he found himself making a home in Denerim and becoming the Pearls best costumer.

"Why not go for a vacation? Pay a visit to your former traveling companions." Sanga asked, a friendly hand placed sensibly on his broad shoulders.

Duran felt himself sink deeper into the ocean of self pity he had thrown himself into. "Are the lads tiring of my company?" The brave smile on his face obviously fronted.

"On the contrary they are all quite fond of you," she seated herself in the chair next to him. "Not only do we owe you great honor but you are kind to us all and generous with your coin." It was a dead hour at the Pearl, things normally uneventful during noontime. Still Sanga leaded in close to whisper into the dwarfs' ear. "The Pearl is no place for a hero to spend the remainder of his days."

With those words left to echo in his head the proprietor took her leave, perching herself in her usual place ready to greet any hungry patron that might stagger in. Duran took a swing of his ale, no longer frosty cold but sweaty and warming. Behind him the door creaked open allowing a glimmer of depraved hope entered his heart, maybe one of his companions decided to drop by and pay him a visit. The footfalls of the person were heavy and unsure, none belonging to any from his old traveling band. He bitterly finished the three quarters of rich alcohol still in his mug in two mighty swallows.

Taking notice of the vacant mug, the forgettable human bartender asked, "Another sir?"

Sliding the mug into the bartenders hand Duran nodded his head in the affirmative.

To his left, Sanga greeted the newcomer. "Good noontide, what is your pleasure young master?"

The nervous costumer let out a surprised yelp, the type that is always accompanied by a startled jump. "I. um…uh…"

Never judgmental towards her clientele, " Mayhaps a seat at our bar? A drink is a good way to loosen stiff nerves."

Keeping a seats worth of distance between himself and Duran the stranger sat to Duran's right.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Hardest thing you've got." His voice was inexperienced, trying to sound like a harden veteran when he was nothing more then a scared novice.

A thinning Orzammar-ian accent caught Durans attention, he turned his sights to behold a young dwarf in clothes those in the Commons would wear. Almost blood red hair fashioned in a cropped short fashion sat atop the stocky young'un who had more flab on him then muscle. It was clear the dwarf sitting beside him was neither accustomed to the surface world or any kind of manual labor. As the bartender placed a rather _colorful _looking shot in font of the newcomer he caught Durans eye triggering a judgmental smirk to spread across his face. Duran held himself from flinging his newly filled glass at the mans head, instead he decided to prove himself no addict.

"I'll take my note _now_." He had nowhere else to go and was in no mood to leave but the barkeep had turned his knobs in an unkindly fashion leaving him harassed.

_Duran, hero of Ferelden; slave to the Pearl and all she has to offer. _No one dare say it aloud, at least not within his earshot but Duran was well aware that was how most regarded him.

"Thirty-eight silver, and not a coin more for our _best_ costumer!" No traceable malice or rudicle but the vibes emanating from the man were less then friendly.

In her wisdom Sanga took notice and took action before Duran decided on a less diplomatic solution. "Zachary, you are relieved of duty as of now, please gather your things and go home."

"But-"

Finished speaking, Sanga's personal guard took a step forward as a warning for the relieved 'tender.

"Fine!" He threw his rag onto the floor before stomping into the back, eventually the muffled vibrations of the back door slamming sounded off.

"Sir Nicholas?"

"Yes, Madam?"

"Could you please take Zachary's place behind the counter?" I shall go see to it that one of the boys goes out to fetch the evening 'tender." Before leaving to attend to finding a more permeate replacement Sanga walked to Duran. "Worry not about the note, your rounds today are on the house." She directed her attention to the younger dwarf, "And when I return maybe you'll be ready to tell me your pleasure." With a wink Sanga; always sweet, always understanding, always patient, but above all always professional; sauntered away into the depths of the huge brothel.

"Um…"

During the commotion Duran had stood up ready to take his leave, he paused as the young'un was addressing him. "Yes?" He focused his entire presence on the fresh meat, hoping to scare the lad silent.

"Well…I…uh," the pressure laid heavy oh his young face, but he was determined to talk to the mighty hero of the latest blight. "You'reDuranAeducan, correct?"

He spoke the words expeditiously but Duran caught his name without a doubt in his mind. "No, I am Aeducan no longer. Not only was I stripped of that name but I gave it up all together when I swore myself to the Wardens."

"Apologies, I meant no offense…it's just, well you could have easily reclaimed your honor."

Duran advanced over the boy, leaving no room for personal space. "Who are you?"

"Please!" the young dwarf's legs betrayed any bravery he may have attempted to feign, instinctively pushing backwards sending both himself and the chair he sat upon crashing to the floor.

The Pearls guards exchanged fearful glances, if a fight broke out it would mean death. They were powerless to intervene.

"My names Bandis Harrowark, I'm exile who used to spend my time reading in the Shaperate."

Duran retook his seat. "Another please." Without looking at the floored dwarf. "My apologies, there are still some honor bound dwarves that feel that murdering me would make some kind of grand difference in Orzammar."

Bandis picked himself off of the well swept floor absentmindedly dusting the nonexistence dust off of his well worn clothing. "Accepted, you're a bloody hero in my eyes…kinda the reason I was exiled."

A bellowing laugh escaped him and immediately a sense of self loathing overtook him, since the Blights end Duran had slipped into a depression he could not escape. "I am sorry to hear that a silly reason such as myself contributed to your exile. Let us speak of other things, I dislike talking about things that cannot be changed."

"Well…if you don't mind my asking." Bandis paused for a response before continuing.

"Go on."

"What are you doing in a place like this?" His finger thin sideburns a road leading down to a well trimmed goatee did nothing cloak his cheeks from giving away his embarrassment.

Feeling it coming on Duran was able to stifle another bitter laugh. "Well the same reason you are here, a good old disease free fuck."

Head falling down so that his glaze was fixated upon the counter he spoke softly. "I'm not here for pleasure."

"Oh?" Duran's stealthy concealed left had brushed against his dagger, perhaps Bandis _was_ another bumbling assassin sent to his doom.

"I am in need of employment…and was told that I would be…well treated here."

His guard lowered at the implications, "Here? As a guard?" He already knew the answer but Duran felt it wrong to assume things.

"…no, I've no other talents." Bandis downed the shot that had been sitting in font of him idly. The mixture of strange exotic alcohols in the raw burned like the molten rivers that ran though Orzammar. The strength of the liquid mixture forced tears that camouflaged the tears that had welled up from shame.

Duran placed two sovereigns on the counter, stood up, and went to Bandis' ear. "Come on with me son." He was unsure what his plans were but thought it best for both of them to leave the atmosphere of the brothel.

"Where'r going?" The alcohol working itself inside of Bandis.

"My home, it will offer some more privacy then this place. Plus you can rest out that shot you took there, I'm not sure you know exactly how strong that was."

Having no other palpable prospects Bandis stood along side Duran and allowed a friendly arm to be draped around his shoulders leading him outside. The sky was grayed by heavy clouds dropping idle drips of rain onto the surface world but Duran did not rush, his favorite natural occurrence on the surface was the rain. Bandis tried his best to keep his bearings but was soon lost; a sharp turn here, a dark alley there, an abandoned courtyard or two, countless windows some dark while others glowed invitingly. Until finally Duran halted at a heavily reinforced door set in an alcove in a nondescript alleyway up a short set of stairs. The master of the residence took out not keys but a set of tools that he used to pick the various locks bolted onto the door.

Before Bandis could inquire as to why they were breaking into some alleyway building, "In my former work I came to become wary of locks and keys. If anyone other then I tries to pick these simple looking locks…"

Bandis had no thoughts that the heavy door was locked with _simple_ devices.

"…they will get an arrow through their thieving backs. As for the local, I've never been a fan of fancy things…even when I was a prince."

Duran entered first, disappearing into the lightless building then reappearing as a fire took in the fireplace. "Don't stand out there as if you are some stranger begging for bread, come in and rest yourself. You are a welcomed guest in my home."

"Thank you my lord."

"I'ave not been a lord in some years. Please just call me Duran."

"Alright."

Bandis plopped himself down in a plush armchair set across form an identical armchair that Duran had picked as a seat. They sat in awkward silence, each wondering the others true intentions. The wood on the fire crackling loudly as it bathed in the fire, glad to be heard for once.

Finally, most probably with the aid of the intoxicating liquor afflicting his judgment Bandis broke the near silence, "Duran?"

"Yes?"

"Cou-could you teach me…how to…to be with a man?"

A spark of lust erupted in his head sending signals to his nether regions, Duran choose to ignore his bodily wants. "Wha-I uhh…no, well that's not why I brought you here…I mean if that's what you thought I had in mind."

"Oh…yeah, shoutnt have pre…." Bandis trailed off into mumbles, obviously hurt by the incredible strain of being rejected.

"Bandis…" He did find the dwarf attractive and under different circumstances would have done near anything to get him under the bed sheets. "…I just didn't want you getting into a _career _that you would regret having gotten into later on."

Topaz eyes shimmering in the flickering light with newly welled tears locked with Durans' emeralds. "What do you care for?"

Duran's own circumstances may have been vastly different from Bandis' own, but he could see himself in the juvenile. In ways he was luckier, up until the blights end he was too caught up in an improbable war to be depressed about losing his identity as a dwarf. "I guess I see a little of myself in you."

It was Bandis' turn for bitter laughter. "Please. You're _the_ damned hero of Ferelden, I bet if you got off your bloody ass you could even go back to Orzammar and become a Paragon."

"I meant in the sense of being young and in confused exile. And about me becoming a hero, I never had a choice, it was become a Grey Warden or die. What I'm trying to say is that you have a choice whether or not to become a flesh slave."

"Really?" Bandis raising his voice in dramatics. "And what are these _choices_? I am an exile, with no knowledge of anything useful. I am left with no other choice but to become a whore so that I may live a semi-comfortable life." Puerile and full of hot liquor Bandis got up and began tearing off all of his clothing.

Duran remained silent taking in the pale white flesh as it began to reveal itself to his attentive eyes. In conventional terms Bandis may have been considered as average although his husky frame might deny him that slim solace.

"Now if you please!" Bandis stood, bereft of his clothing. His genitals hung circumcised, a practice that separated nobility form commoners, amongst well trimmed curls of crimson hair. "Show me how to pleasure another man."

"I will not be party to your drunken foolery." His loins were stone solid, sorely pressing against the tight white undergarment restricting it. "You've just reviled your chastity to me that is not something to throw away on some kind of depraved whim."

Falling to his knees in a tantrum, Bandis began crying out in anguish bringing his fists down upon the stone floor.

"Bandis!" Kneeling to the ground to level himself with his new acquaintance, a mellow hand brought Bandis face up to meet his own. The white flesh of his face emanated heat and was flushed red, his topaz eyes unfocused; the drink had finally hit Bandis with its final _all or nothing_ blow. "Stand up lad." He said helping the boy to his feet. "Come, I have a bed to loan you so that you may sleep off your inebriation."

Bandis went without anymore fight, he was feeling a tad _queer _and the shot had been stronger then anything he'd ever had before (not that he drunk much). Duran led him past many rooms, up two flights of stairs, though an open roofed hallway where the rain poured freely on his naked body chilling his very core before finally reaching the room that Duran wished to use.

"Sorry, with the wealth I accumulated I bought a cache of apartments and connected them all together kinda like a thaig…of sorts. Here let me dry you off." Fetching a towel off of his dresser he dried the whole of Bandis' body like a father would his son.

The influence of the alcohol was beginning to settle into a dull throb accompanied with a dizzying headache. "Your bedroom?"

"Yes, this is my personal chamber." He used the candle he had carefully handled on their long journey though the topside thaig to light the hearth. The light cast by the fireside reviled a room with little more than a mammoth bed (by human standards) plush with comfort and a large dresser. "I'd take you to a guest room…but astonishingly this is the only place in my whole _kingdom_ with a proper bed. Heh, I don't get many overnight guests. Anyhow you, as my witless guest of honor may rest on my bed to recover from the liquor you consumed."

Using what coordination his functioning brain still allowed him, Bandis threw Duran around softly bringing their lips together.

Duran allowed himself to remain together for a moment before placidly pulling them apart and taking a step back to withhold the young virile standing free before him.

"Don't leave…I need somebody close to me…somebody to love me."

Duran's emotions were pulling him every which way; he wanted Bandis' body, but the boy was under the influence, and there was a sense of protection he wished to give to him, but Bandis said he wanted to be taught how to pleasure a man and who was he to deny him that? "I don't think I can."

"But I need you." Bandis took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Duran. "We needn't do anything," he whispered. "I just can't stand being alone anymore. Everyone left me, to fend for myself in this sodding hell. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Hush now…I, I guess I won't leave you. Lay down and I'll prep myself for bed."

Duran could feel Bandis eyes examining his body as he stripped out of his light leathers down to nothing but his white undergarments, undergarments that betrayed him by revealing his lustful thoughts. He felt himself begin to blush and he silently wished that he had some form of night clothing to wear to bed. He climbed into bed laying on his side facing away from Bandis. "Good night."

"Duran?" He whispered into his bedmates ear.

Bandis had pressed his body against Duran's, who became a rigid as a board striving to resist the physical urges slowing devouring his sense. "Wh-what do you want?"

"For you to make me a man."

"Bandis, please." Duran was shaking with resistance. "If you keep it up I will leave to sleep somewhere else."

"Stop abstaining…don't make me plead." His arm snaked around Duran, his hand snatching at private things not belonging to him.

Duran gasped as he finally broke, brushing away Bandis hand he lifted his legs into the air slipping off his last line of defense.

With the hearthside still burning Bandis took in Duran's solid body. "Aeducans glory!" Having heard what was done between two males Bandis repositioned himself.

Duran's back arched at the pleasurable sensation, all guilt and conflict he had been afflicted by was melting away as he entered the garden of earthly delights. His hips began moving in motion with Bandis' own.

"Wait…" Duran panted.

Bandis pulled himself off his lord with difficulty. "What is it?"

All the times he had paid for male escorts at the Pearl, Duran had thought only of his own pleasure. He had never offered or made any attempts to personally satisfy his companions. New to the position Duran awkwardly moved about so that if seen from above the men made a fleshy number notorious in sexual innuendos. Duran came into the realization of a whole new tier of sensations, the sensations of bringing pleasure to another.

More in tune with his body Duran could feel the sensation before climax was nearing fast. "Bandis, hold yourself!"

"But I want it, I am ready!" He felt his last remark bordering on childish and hoped that his older lover did not pick up on it.

"Not before I have yours." Navigating the bed, Duran kissed Bandis, yet another practice he did not partake while at the Pearl. They broke after minutes, "Take me as a man would his wife."

A wave of power surged from through Bandis, traveling thought his entire chunky frame. "Are you sure? I thought I-"

"I'd much rather you in me, then in a sense we shall both be deflowered."

Needing no further prompts to perform the deed Bandis positioned himself, throwing Duran's legs over his shoulders. Eyes closed he shoved forward expecting it to go inside.

A harsh stabbing of the sensitive flesh caused a grunt of pain, "Whoa Bandis! Pay attention, it's not as easy as your mates might have told you."

"Sorry!...I just." Confidence broken Bandis began to slump away from Duran,

Duran's hand dashed out and took hold of Bandis' face, "Ah, where do you think you're going? You're not getting off that easy."

A moment longer the doubt lasted before the possibilities at hand felled the sense of failure threatening to ruin the moment altogether.

"Do not be afraid of keeping your eyes open, it actually adds to the experience, seeing my facial expressions and the body of the person you are dominating. Plus it makes getting it in easier."

The bed's plushness made precise movements and balance troublesome, but Bandis was determined to show Duran what he was made of.

Duran let out a yelp of surprise, he was inexperienced in the position he was participating and was not expecting such strain. His arms wrapped themselves around Bandis as he buried his face into Bandis' neck. The pain was intense but behind it was the agreeable feeling of fullness, of being complete. With caution Bandis began moving his hips.

Relaxing himself as best as his body would allow, a bits of discomfort began to subside allowing more focus to be held on the felicity. Their mouths found one another tongues dancing passionately with the rhythm of the ever increasing thrusts.

Breaking their kiss Duran demanded, "More!" The soreness had yet to fully subside and chances where that it was never going to but the other sensations enveloped the pain.

Bandis lifted himself to an upright position to better control his pelvic motions.

He was in the brink of releasing his seed. "Do I…"

Instinctively knowing, feeling the subtle quivering before release. "Leave it, breed me."

One final deep push, an ancient guttural sound made to echo though the stone and molten liquid fired four powerful shots, before Bandis fell tired atop Duran.

Before Duran could engage in after sex closeness Bandis began sobbing, "Forgive me uncle."

Slopping withdrawing and clumsily rolling out of the bed and grabbing a sword shaped letter opener that had been idling on the dresser. An awkward lunge and a brief struggle later, Duran had Bandis pinned under him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Face stuffed in the covers he answered in a muffled voice. "I have to kill you, you're the reason I'm not prince."

"What nonsense do you speak?"

"Prince Trian was my father, my mother was…well was one of his lovers."

Duran loosened his grip on Bandis' hands but remained straddled atop his back. "Trian had a baby boy?"

"Not that he ever knew."

Duran slipped off of Bandis settling on the edge of the bed, putting his face in his hands. He could still feel the essence Bandis had left inside of him, a drop sliding down his leg. After all the hardship he'd experienced he couldn't believe that there were still things in the world that could affect him so personally.

Clear as the stars on a summers night, Bandis had his chance to avenge father. "My mother used to always tell me that life is always going to be more complicated than it has to be, and it's how you handle it that decides whether or not your survive." He looked over to his uncle's naked back, nothing by an odd looking scar starring back at him bespeaking the travesties of war. "And you know?"

A barely managed, "Huh?"

"She killed herself on the birthday I became of age, flung herself off a bridge into molten lead. No one believed her when she claimed me Trian's son. Guess she was right about life."

A great wanting to put on his loincloth to hide his shame, but what would be the point? His nephew had already seen all there was see and then sum. "I am sorry."

Tears began to roll down Bandis' cheeks again, "I wanted to kill you…that's the only reason I left Orzammar, not that I had any kind of life there."

"Then go ahead." He'd been tricked into slaying Trian, that plus his own exile had killed his father, and he had killed Bhelen when he refused to accept Harrowmont as the new king. His hands had brought down the whole of House Aeducan, and now to add to the list of his familial crimes he'd raped his nephew.

"I have lost my desire…you're the only family I have left." Bandis longed to be held again but knew better then try to get near the uncle he'd just tricked into having relations with and attempted to murder.

"How can you call me _family_ after the unnatural acts I have forced upon you? Not to mention my direct involvement in destroying your parents lives." Duran made to get up but a sudden wave of shame in his nudity prevented any movement.

"And who is judging you? Or better still _us_? Neither of us lives under the oppressive halls of Orzammar anymore. We're in the human world and no one really seems to care who you are or what you do."

"I 'ave just committed incestuous acts against-"

Bandis finally got the stones to move next to his uncle and put an arm around him. "You speak as if I had no hand in the actions, I am no child and did what I did of my own free will."

"And what are _we_ supposed to do know?"

"I don't know…I am not interested in working for the Pearl any longer."

Raising an eyebrow, "Oh? And what have you decided in its stead?"

"Well if you don't have no issue, I would like to stay with you."

Inhaling all of the air that his lungs could hold Duran thought that with all the experience under his belt none of it could help him deal with the situation he had thrown himself into by making what could be construed as bad choices. "I-well you will need to learn how to pick locks…and do you want your own room or…?"

"I would like…well I have strong feelings for you, I mean I know you're my uncle so I understand if you can't…but I mean you said it yourself, you are no longer an Aeducan. And I have never been recognized as my father's son."

"I do not know how to deal with these things right now. It is late and we are both tired, let us rest and we can deal with this on the morrow."

Duran had to think before answering in the affirmative. "Yes, for tonight at least"

Neither moved until Bandis, unsure himself if he wanted his uncle as his lover, in a bold move knocked Duran down. Both placed their arms around one another pressing their bodies tight against each other. Bandis could feel the blond colored fur that lightly covered Duran's chest on his smooth chest; Duran could feel Bandis flaccid penis snuggling against his testicles. They both feel easily into a troubled sleep naked bodies interlocked, the last royal Aeducans; both uncertain of their future together but secretly hoping it would be a future in which they were together and no longer alone.

**Note: I wrote this before I actually beat the game [mind you I did beat the game, I just wrote this before said time] so some of the things mentioned in this story may be out of line from what actually happened in the ending. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Even the harsh one's as long it is full of constructive criticism. **


End file.
